


A Chance Meeting

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sebastian usually sleeps with guys his own age so he's used to being the more experienced one. Then he meets Cooper. Cooper is an experienced older man and he uses every bit of that experience to reduce Sebastian to a begging, moaning wreck. </p>
<p>And here Sebastian was thinking he couldn't get lucky at one of his father's benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to my beta, misscorday! 
> 
> No additional warnings besides those already in the tags. I've had this prompt for a while - sorry it took me so long!

“I think you should buy me a drink.”

The line catches the man’s attention and even causes a smirk to appear on his face, one that matches the smirk on Sebastian’s.

“The usual line is for you to offer to buy me a drink,” the man replies with amusement.

“But you already have one and I don’t,” Sebastian points out. “Besides, I can vouch that I am worth buying a drink for.”

“Oh?” The man questions, a smile gracing his face.

Sebastian just responds with a wide grin. He usually doesn’t hold much hope for scoring at his father’s benefits, but this one looked too promising to pass up. And when the man winks and walks away – _towards_ the bar – Sebastian knows he’s right as gets a lovely view of his ass.

He does let out a sigh of relief, though. The man had been flirting with mainly women, so it had been a risk. At such a snazzy benefit (though he can’t remember what it’s for…) it was highly unlikely there would’ve been any violence if the man wasn’t receptive, but it’s nice to not get a look of disgust.

“The drinks are free,” the man says when he returns. He hands Sebastian a glass of white wine, one that matches his. “So by your standards, are you worth more than a free drink?”

“Yes, but I think we could come to an arrangement,” Sebastian drawls before taking a sip of wine. It’s a touch sweeter than he likes, but it’s better than nothing. And it would’ve been this or nothing, since his father had specifically warned the bartenders not to give him anything. Fortunately his father isn’t anywhere near their corner to see that he had procured a drink anyway.

His father is a stickler for rules at these types of events.

“I’m Cooper.”

“Sebastian.”

There is a handshake and smiles. Sebastian is pleased to note that Cooper’s bright blue eyes hold promise.

They remain aware of each other for most of the night. Sebastian drifts away from where Cooper is chatting about business (accounting or something) with an older couple so that he can charm a few more people into getting him a drink. He’s successful, though most don’t get him anything good. His father catches him once and sighs.

“Instead of charming people into the illegal action of giving alcohol to a minor, can’t you turn your talents into getting them to donate to my campaign?” His father asks.

“That’s your job,” Sebastian replies with an innocent smile.

“Don’t let me catch you again,” His father warns with a frown but lets Sebastian keep his current drink. “And don’t let Judge Turpin see you.”

“Got it,” Sebastian agrees. Fortunately his father walks off again into the crowd, because Sebastian doesn’t want him interfering with his goal of going home with Cooper tonight.

Sebastian joins back up with the group Cooper is a part of. It’s mostly women, and Sebastian notes with irritation that two of them seem to be flirting with Cooper. It helps that while Cooper seems to be enjoying the attention, his smile gets brighter when Sebastian comes back.

The night winds down soon after that. Everyone cheers when the host announces that they’ve reached their donation goal for the Nationwide Children’s Hospital in Columbus. Sebastian is just glad that most of the speeches were earlier in the evening, and he had slipped into the banquet after that part.

As the crowd slowly starts to thin out, Sebastian makes sure to stay close to Cooper. He had invested a lot of time and effort into Cooper – partially because he is hands down the most attractive male there, and partially because he is also Sebastian’s only shot at getting laid tonight. No one else seemed even remotely interested in men – at least those that Sebastian would be willing to consider.

“I think we should go back to your place,” Sebastian whispers in his ear when he gets too impatient.

He is supposed to be going directly back to Dalton after this, but he hopes he won’t. At least his father has already left and won’t know the difference.

“Sorry,” Cooper responds, and Sebastian is disappointed. “But I’ve heard that line before. Did you want to try again?”

Sebastian smirks. “No, that one should be sufficient.”

Cooper chuckles. “Well my place isn’t far. I’m staying in one of the rooms here.”

“Perfect.”

Sebastian always thought having these benefits in hotel rooms could be remarkably convenient for him – but Cooper would be his first score from these types of events.

When Cooper lets him into his hotel room, Sebastian pushes Cooper against the closed door and kisses him hard. He doesn’t expect Cooper to start laughing against his mouth.

“Easy, tiger,” Cooper says after he pulls back. Cooper slips away from Sebastian’s hold with a wink, walking farther into the bedroom as he carelessly sheds his suit jacket. He holds Sebastian’s gaze as he slowly unbuttons his shirt.

Sebastian stands back by the door, unusually unsure of himself as he watches Cooper undress. There's something about the confident stare and the efficiency of undressing, telling of Cooper's experience, that is unsettling him. Or maybe it's Cooper's broad chest and shoulders - great to look at, but not what he's used to seeing in comparison to his own lanky frame.

“Come here,” Cooper beckons, and Sebastian approaches confidently, letting none of his insecurities show. As soon as he’s close enough, Cooper tugs him into a kiss – hard and hot, but not devouring like Sebastian’s kiss was. Sebastian responds eagerly with his mouth and hands, moving quickly to help Cooper’s take off his own jacket and shirt.

Cooper’s mouth swallows his gasp as they finally are skin to skin. Cooper grip his hips tightly, fingers digging into his skin with power and control that Sebastian isn’t used to but definitely liking. Sebastian’s fingers run over muscle definition that he had only hoped for earlier as he stops himself from just melting against Cooper.

They hurriedly undress each other the rest of the way, and then Sebastian lets out a yelp of surprise as Cooper shoves him back into the bed. Cooper crawling over him with a smirk on his face is undeniably hot, but the fact that Cooper is obviously calling the shots so far is making his entire body heat up – including his face.

He tugs Cooper down onto him and kissing him again, teeth pulling at his lips. Then he wraps his legs around Cooper’s waist and flips them over.

Cooper lets out a delicious moan when Sebastian grinds his hips down, and his hands go to Sebastian’s ass. His fingers dig in, massaging and grabbing, and Sebastian whines as he pushes his ass back wanting nothing but more – but wait, didn’t he want to fuck Cooper…?

“You have a fucking gorgeous ass,” Cooper growls, and he slaps Sebastian’s ass loudly for good measure. “Wanted to do nothing but fuck it all night,” he continues, and two of his fingers go to roughly rub around the outside of Sebastian’s entrance.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sebastian gasps, arching as much as possible back into Cooper’s hands. He doesn’t bottom often, but it doesn’t seem like a bad idea at all to let Cooper do it since he seems to know what he’s doing.

In a breath, Cooper has flipped them back over and manhandled Sebastian onto his stomach, legs spread, but Sebastian just moans and pushes back as Cooper’s hands go back to deeply massaging his ass.

“Fuck, look at you,” Cooper whispers in awe. Then he grabs Sebastian’s hips and hoists him up so he’s on his knees. Sebastian’s hands scrabble at the sheets as Cooper thumbs his cheeks apart before his tongue circles his hole.

Sebastian can do nothing but desperately try to breathe as the hot, wet tongue teases him, just dipping in before circling around again. He has never been rimmed before – or bothered to rim anyone else – and his legs are already trembling and cock throbbing.

“Oh fuck – please – pleasepleaseplease,” Sebastian whines, pushing his ass into Cooper’s face.

Cooper doesn’t answer except to finally lick into Sebastian, reducing him to just moans and hip thrusts, trying to get Cooper’s tongue deeper. He never knew someone’s tongue could feel this good, but he begs for more because it just isn’t enough. A wet fingertip drags around his rim that has him letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine, but it still isn’t enough. He curses and begs, as Cooper’s tongue slowly, way too slowly, stretches him out.

“Cooper _please_ ,” Sebastian gasps, and finally he hears a bottle of lube snap open. Two slicked up fingers replace Cooper’s tongue and Sebastian can’t even take a moment to sigh in relief before he groans as they expertly stretch him out.

It only takes Cooper a little bit of searching before he finds Sebastian’s prostate, and Sebastian knows he’s going to come just from the teasing. Sebastian muffles his whines into the pillow as he tries to fuck himself back on Cooper’s fingers. Cooper presses firm kisses up the length of his spine and he trembles with the effort of holding himself together.

“Cooper,” Sebastian begs, but all he gets is another finger slipping into him.

“Sh, you can handle it,” Cooper says, running a soothing hand up and down Sebastian’s back.

“Please, please I – I need,” Sebastian starts, but is cut off with his own moan when Cooper rubs his prostate firmly again.

“Ok, ok,” Cooper assures. Sebastian almost sobs in relief when he hears Cooper messing with the condom wrapper, though when Cooper removes his fingers Sebastian’s hips jerk back as if attempting to follow them. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” Cooper praises as he settles behind Sebastian, their thighs pressed together.

Sebastian groans in response, the best he can come up with as Cooper pushes his cock inside of him, stretching him even wider with a delicious burn. He hopes he’ll be feeling every inch of Cooper tomorrow still.

Sebastian arches and pushes his ass back on Cooper’s cock, his signal for Cooper to _move_ already. His face is still buried in the pillow, muffling his moans as Cooper starts to finally, actually fuck him.

“Fuck – you feel – so tight,” Cooper pants as he thrusts inside Sebastian. He quickly finds a rhythm with long, hard strokes that Sebastian matches with his own hips.

Sebastian gets lost in the feeling of Cooper’s cock slamming in and out of him, in Cooper’s fingers digging into his waist. He begs for more, harder, and faster and then loses his voice in moans when Cooper gives it to him.

He tries his best to hold off for as long as possible – this is fantastic sex that he doesn’t want to end – but the pressure is building and building. When Cooper’s hips start stuttering and one of his hands strokes Sebastian’s cock, Sebastian is gone. His world explodes in heated pleasure, his cock pulsing in release.

As he floats down from his high, Sebastian hears Cooper groan and feels him coming. When he slips out, Sebastian slumps to the bed, completely spent.

“Holy…fuck,” Cooper breathes as he collapses to the side of Sebastian.

Sebastian hums in agreement, turning his head so he’s looking at Cooper. He knows he has a large, dopey grin on his face but so does Cooper. “We should do that again,” Sebastian says as he stretches. He ached but it felt _good_.

Cooper let out a bark of laughter. “Maybe in the morning. Not seventeen anymore.”

Sebastian chuckles, but keeps his own age to himself. He doesn’t usually stay the night, but he’ll make an exception. He definitely wants another round with Cooper. 


End file.
